Religion
The Gods of Britannia The Romans discovered that unlike the Druidism of mainland Gaul, the creatures of Britannia served their own old Gods, collectively known as The Nahar. The Nahar are a group of 8 old Gods, each of which represents a domain of existance. They each have their own followers but there are peoples who worship them as a pantheon. The Nahar have been known to keep to themselves, but venture down to earth when they please, to meddle in mortal affairs, especially when it concerns their favourites, of which they have many. The Gods make themselves known quite brazenly through displays of magical power and aura, though usually take the vessel of a creature on earth. Their power is felt throughout the world through the arcane, which is left on earth whenever they leave. The 8 Gods The Gods are said to be led by the twins Mealladh & Bas - Whose father Cruthachadh is said to have crafted the World from a single stone. The gods all reside in the Realm of àrd, except for Seiclon who roams her dominion of the elemental Chaos. Solas - Abjuration (God of Light) - Symbol: 6 pointed sun Seiclon - Conjuration (Goddess of Tempest, lives separate from the other gods as he was given dominion of the Elemental plane. Worshipped and revered by travellers, traders and messengers) - Symbol: A feathered wing facing left. Eolas - Divination (God of Knowledge) - Symbol: Mealladh - Enchantment (God of Life) - Symbol: Caodagh - Evocation (God of war) - Symbol: Cleas - Illusion (God of Trickery) - Symbol: Bas - Necromancy (Goddess of Death) - Symbol: nàdur - Transmutation (Goddess of nature) - Symbol: Cosmology The Nahar cosmology is similar to the great wheel cosmology. The Inner Realms Earth sits on the Material plane, along with the "sgàil" where the unworthy go after death to watch the world carry on, as a spirit for eternity. The elemental chaos surrounds the Material plane, where the four elements are in a liquid chaos. The Elemental chaos is ruled over by Seiclon, the Goddess of Tempest. The Outer realms Above the Inner realms is "àrd". This earthlike realm consisted of high snowy peaks at the centre, which housed the great palaces of the 8 gods (Though Seiclons is empty*). Around these mountains lies the "fiadhaich'mòr" also known as the "Far wilds" - vast stretched of wild lands inhabited by beasts of all forms, often visited by the Gods and their guests. On the edges of the Far Wilds lay the "gorm'domhainn" A great shoreline bordering a dark sea that led towards a great chaos of material from all the planes. Below the Inner Realms lay the "sealg'mòr", a land of vast plains and forests where those who were deemed worthy by Bas, the Goddess of Death, went to spend eternity. Similar to Hades/Valhalla, sealg mòr was the ultimate goal for Brittanic warriors. Between the Ard and sealg'mòr lay the Astral sea, a void of nothingness, bridged by a passage between the 2 that Bas safeguards.